


16 Emotions: Doumeki/Watanuki

by Ahria



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: LiveJournal, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-02-21
Updated: 2009-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahria/pseuds/Ahria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a dead LJ community, "16 Emotions".  Rating is subject to change with chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: Drunk. I don't really think "drunk" is an emotion, but hey, it was on the list. And I love writing stories with drunk people. I think alcohal makes people more honest and while that's not always a good thing, it makes for a good story.
> 
> This LJ com never really got off the ground and failed almost as soon as it started. I liked the themes though. I'll probably never finish it because tbh, I've lost interest. However, here's what I did get done.
> 
> Rating: PG-13

He awoke to the sound of his ringing telephone.  Groaning, he rolled over to squint at the clock.  Large green numbers read 1:12 AM, and his squint turned to a glare as the phone range again.  For a brief moment, the idea of answering with a harsh, “What?” zipped through his mind, but a life time of obsession with good manners had him answering with a grudging, “Hello?” instead.

There was a pause on the other end of the line before a dull, “Oi.”

Watanuki gaped at the phone in his hand for a full fifteen seconds before forcing himself to growl out the annoyance’s name.

“ _Doumeki?”_

”Yes.” Came the calm response.

“Do you have _any_ idea what time it is?  What in hell are you-“

“Did I wake you?” Doumeki interrupted, his voice sounding off in a way Watanuki couldn’t place.

“Of course you woke me, it’s the middle of the night!” he growled.

“Oh.  Go back to sleep.”

“Wait, wait.” Watanuki said hurriedly before the other teen could hang up.  “I deserve to know _why_ you woke me up.”

“The guy said to call someone.” Doumeki replied.

“ _What_ guy?” Watanuki demanded, frustrated.

“The worker guy.” Said Doumeki as it were the most obvious thing in the world.  Watanuki took a moment to glare at the other teen through the phone while mentally filtering through the last few moments of conversation. 

“Wait.” He said, reaching for his glasses.  “Wait.  You’re… you’re _drunk,_ aren’t you?”  
“That’s what I’ve been told.”

“Where are-“

Watanuki was suddenly cut off by a man’s polite voice.

“Excuse me, sir, I’m the bartender over at Taki’s.” he said quickly.  Watanuki recognized the name instantly as it was one of Yuuko-san’s favorite drinking establishments.  “Your friend is extremely intoxicated and there’s no way he’s making it home on his own.  We need you to come and get him.”

“I’m sorry he’s being a bother, but can’t you just call him a taxi?” asked Kimihiro as he reached for his glasses.

“We tried that, but he said he doesn’t have any more money.”

Giving a long suffering sigh, the teen nodded as though the man could see him and said, “I understand, I’ll be there soon.” And hung up the phone.

Cursing everything about Doumeki Shizuka that he could think of, Watanuki got dressed and began the walk to the bar near his employer’s shop.  It was a twenty minute walk, so he had plenty of time to brood about the stupid archer.  Once he made it to the bar, he stormed inside, determined to give the other teen hell.

“You!” he growled when he spotted his protector sitting serenely at a booth.  It took a moment for Doumeki to look up at him.  The faint look of surprise caught Watanuki off guard.

“You came.” Shizuka said softly.  Watanuki frowned, unsure why the reaction bothered him so much.

“I couldn’t let you stumble home in the middle of the night, could I?  You’d have fallen and broken your neck.”  He answered quickly. 

“I would have been fine.”

Watanuki rolled his eyes and snagged Doumeki’s arm.  “Time to go, you idiot.” He said, his words lacking any of the normal heat.  Nodding, Shizuka let himself be pulled to his feet and all but dragged from the bar.

“You’re not even legal.  How’d you get in?” Watanuki asked as they made their way up the street.

“I dunno.  I just went in and ordered.  Guess I look old enough.”

Biting back a snotty retort, Watanuki asked instead, “Why were you drinking?”

Doumeki turned his head just a bit and gave his companion a long look before replying, “It seemed like a good idea.”

“Yuuko-san’s bad habits are rubbing off on you.  I can’t believe I had to come pick you up, you lush.”

“I didn’t have anyone else.” Doumeki replied in his regular deadpan voice.  The admission caused Watanuki’s stomach to do weird flip-floppy things, and it was then he decided they were done talking.  Nothing was said for the rest of the agonizingly slow walk to the temple.  As they finally passed through the gate, Doumeki stopped and grabbed Kimihiro’s arm.

“Watanuki, I-“ he began, and Watanuki panicked. 

“I- we- It’s late, we should get you inside.” He insisted, pulling away abruptly, forgetting about the hold on his arm.  Doumeki, whose balance was not quite up to the task, was pulled forward and tripped over his own feet, knocking him into Watanuki.  Together they fell, landing hard on the concrete walk-way.  It took Watanuki a few moments to get his bearing.  He realized that one of Doumeki’s hands was cushioning the back of his head while the archer’s other arm had taken the brunt of the fall.  Doumeki had landed on his own arm so he wouldn’t crush his charge when they fell.  Even drunk, the other teen was able to protect him.  Watanuki sighed.

“You ok?” Doumeki asked, shifting to look at Watanuki’s face.

“I’m fine.  Get off.” He replied, trying to fight the blush that was creeping onto his cheeks.

“Jus’ a second.” Shizuka murmured, leaning in closer.  Watanuki swallowed the lump in his throat as he felt the warmth of Doumeki’s breath against his lips.  He couldn’t move, couldn’t speak.  Doumeki moved in just a bit more, leaving only a hair’s width between them.  Then, Doumeki sighed and rested his forehead against Watanuki’s.

“I should be not drunk.” He said softly.  Too embarrassed to speak, Kimihiro merely nodded.  Doumeki sighed again as he rolled off the other teen and stood.  He wobbled for a moment, but quickly righted himself before holding out a hand and helping Watanuki to his feet. 

Silently, they made their way into the house.  As Doumeki got changed into night clothes, Watanuki filled a glass with water and grabbed some aspirin.  After entering Doumeki’s room, he set the glass and pills next to the futon.

“Take those before you go to sleep, and drink the whole glass of water!” he said sternly.  Doumeki nodded and for once, did as he was told.

“Stay here.  It’s too dangerous for you to walk home alone.” Shizuka said as he sat on his futon.

“I was fine walking here, you know!” he snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Stay here.” Shizuka murmured again, his eyes slowly closing.

“Hey!  Don’t fall asleep sitting up!” Kimihiro snapped.  “I’ll stay, but only because you’re so helpless!  And don’t expect me to sleep on the floor!”

Doumeki stayed silent as Watanuki shut off the light and crawled into the futon with him.  He couldn’t help the slight smile that spread across his face as he fell asleep, the warmth of Kimihiro next to him giving him a peace he hadn’t known in years.


	2. Snapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not only was this my first xxxholic fic, it was my first time writing sex. In general, I think they're both way OOC but I'm leaving it unchanged anyway.
> 
> Theme: Anger  
> Rating: NC-17 (graphic sex)

Doumeki’s grip on his wrist was so tight it was painful.  He was being dragged behind the taller boy like a wayward child by an angry parent.  Ranting, raving, screaming, protesting and threatening had done nothing to get the archer to release him, so after several blocks of trying, Watanuki had given up.  Besides, they were almost to his apartment building.  Once they reached his door, Doumeki shoved him towards it, only then releasing his wrist.

 

“Open it.” The archer said calmly, arms crossed over his chest.

 

“Don’t you order me around!” Watanuki growled, pulling out his key.  He opened the door and slid through quickly, anticipating the joy of slamming the door in the arrogant jerk’s face.  But of course his plans fell through when the jerk just shoved it open wider and forced his way in. 

 

The Seer’s insult died on his lips when Doumeki slammed the door shut behind him.  He’d never seen the archer do something so… emotional.  Cautiously, Watanuki studied the older boy’s face.  A year ago he would have missed the anger simmering under the surface of Doumeki’s expression.

“I told you to wait there.” Doumeki said in a deceptively calm tone.  The rebuke jolted Watanuki out of his reprieve.

 

“You’re not my babysitter!  I am perfectly capable of walking home _by my self_.” He snapped.

 

“Apparently not.” The archer responded.  “You only had to wait half an hour for me to get to that woman’s shop.”

 

“Shut up!  It’s none of your business!” The Seer shouted, stomping his foot for effect.

“I was almost too late.”

 

“But you weren’t!  I’m fine, congratulations.  Now get out of my apartment!”

 

“Promise me that you’ll wait next time.” Doumeki said through clenched teeth. 

 

“I don’t have to promise you anything!  Get out of my-“

 

His words were cut off when the archer seized his upper arms, spun him around, and slammed him against the door. 

 

“You.  Almost.  Died.” Doumeki growled, shaking the smaller teen in between each word.  “What about that don’t you get, idiot?”

“Let go of me!” Watanuki yelled, shoving uselessly at the other teen’s chest.  “It’s none of your business if I live or die anyway!  Get-“

 

His words were halted when Doumeki’s mouth crushed down onto his own.  The archer’s tongue was already grappling with his own by the time he even realized what was happening.  Watanuki didn’t understand why he was kissing him back, or why he had a death grip on Doumeki’s shirt… and as long as the other boy was ravishing his mouth, he didn’t care. 

 

Soon, Doumeki leaned in closer, wrapping one arm around Watanuki’s waist and tangling his free hand roughly in the shorter boy’s hair.  The archer was devouring him, conquering him and Watanuki wanted more.  His body had reacted to the first touch of lips, and the Seer wanted his protector the way he’d never wanted anyone else.

Doumeki stepped in even closer and Watanuki moaned as the archer’s thigh rubbed against his erection.  The taller boy kissed him harder then, all anger and violence and desperation and fear.  Kimihiro pressed his body closer, grinding his hips towards Doumeki’s.

 

It was then that the archer tore himself violently away and Watanuki felt the first brushes of shame.  He stared at the ground, mortified, and it felt like his heart had stopped dead in his chest.  Slowly, the older boy moved in close again and braced his arms on the wall on either side of the Seer.

“Kimihiro.” Doumeki murmured, breathing heavily in the shorter boy’s ear. “Tell me to leave.”

 

Watanuki gently pushed the other boy back, just far enough so that he could study his face.  There were all the emotions he’d felt in the kiss and something more.  Want.  Need.  And… It was then that Watanuki finally understood.  All the sacrifice, all the protection… Doumeki loved him.  Slowly, the Seer removed his glasses and tossed them onto a near-by chair. 

 

“Stay.”                    

 

Doumeki didn’t give him the chance to say anything more before he was kissing him again, with just as much fervor as the first time.  Once again, the archer’s hand fisted in his hair, this time to pull back his head to expose the pale column of his throat.  Then Doumeki’s mouth was on his neck, leaving a trail of hot open-mouthed kisses until his lips were halted at the top of Watanuki’s shirt. 

 

The Seer could’ve sworn he heard a low growl emanate from the older boy’s throat.  Before Watanuki could reach up to fumble with his shirt, Doumeki simply tore it open, sending buttons flying everywhere.  The older boy pulled the tattered remains of cloth off of Watanuki and threw it to the ground.

Watanuki wanted to protest the treatment of his clothing, but forgot it as soon Doumeki’s mouth was on his collarbone.  That sinful mouth moved slowly down his chest, then his stomach, tracing patterns on his skin with tongue and teeth.

Desperately, Watanuki clawed at Doumeki’s back until the archer’s shirt bunched in his hands and he was able pull off, adding it to the pile on the floor.   Once the archer’s mouth made it to Watanuki’s belt he began to work his way up again, ending at Kimihiro’s lips.  Quickly, the older teen grabbed for the other’s belt and began to unbuckle it.  Pure surprise had Watanuki pulling Doumeki’s hands away and automatically he regretted it.  Another low growl emanated from the archer as he grabbed the Seer’s wrists and slammed them up above his head. 

The older boy leaned in close, setting his lips against the other teen’s ear as he managed a ragged whisper, “Last chance.  Tell me to leave.”

Watanuki took in a shaky breath as shook his head in the negative.  “Stay.” He said again. 

Doumeki nodded once before reclaiming the other’s lips while simultaneously dragging him across the room and unbuckling his pants.  It was only a moment before the rest of Watanuki’s clothes were discarded and he stood naked in the middle of his living room.  Doumeki stood back while pulling off his own pants and his eyes raked over the Seer’s body in an appreciative appraisal.  The younger teen had never blushed so hard in his life.

Before Watanuki could give in to another fit of modesty, Doumeki pulled him close and started kissing his neck again, while his hands roamed over every inch of skin he could touch.  The feel of the archer’s member rubbing against his own made Watanuki groan, and ground his hips even closer to Doumeki’s.

 

Doumeki couldn’t take it any more.  He knew he should slow down, knew he should be more careful, but none of it mattered.  He had to have Kimihiro.  Had to take him and make him his own.  The archer finished pulling the other teen  
across the room then spun him around and pushed him down over the desk.  Taking his manhood in his own hand, he rubbed the head up and down the crevice of Watanuki’s backside. 

 

"Wait." Watanuki said a bit desperately. "In my pants pocket..."

 He wanted to say no and take the other teen then, but despite all his anger the archer could never deny Watanuki anything. Doumeki pulled himself away to fetch the pants, muttering to himself all the way. He reached the pockets and pulled a condom and a small tube of lube. Having no idea what to say, he merely looked over at Watanuki and raised an eyebrow. The Seer turned a birght shade of red before stammering out, "It was Yuuko-san! She just shoved them my pocket as I was leaving and-" he bit off the rant as Doumeki came at him once more, all harsh kisses and roaming hands.

 After a long moment, the archer slipped the condom on and slathered himself with lube. Quickly, he spun Watanuki around and slipped his fingers into him. The Seer moaned low in his throat as Doumeki's perfect fingers slid into him deeper and harder each time. Soon, Doumeki took his member in his hand and began to rub against Watanuki once more, wondering how long his self-control would hold out.

 

Gasps and low moans tumbled from the younger teen’s throat, and just as he was opening his mouth to beg for more, Doumeki slammed into him, sinking in as far he could go.  Watanuki cried out, a mixture of pain and pure sensation overwhelming him.  Every nerve felt as though it was on fire, the smallest contact with Doumeki burning through him until he could feel nothing but Shizuka.

 

One of Doumeki’s arms circled Watanuki’s waist and pulled him closer, while his free hand wrapped around the Seer’s manhood.  He matched each stroke of his hand with each thrust of his hips, reveling every time the young man underneath him moaned in pleasure.  He’d known when he started this that he wouldn’t be able to last long, and could already feel his climax building.  He wanted to taste Watanuki’s skin when he came, so he leaned down and bit the junction between Kimihiro’s neck and shoulder.

 

That scrape of teeth was the last thing Watanuki’s already over-sensitized body could tolerate and he came hard into the archer’s hand, half sobbing, half moaning out his protector’s given name.  The sound of his name from the Seer’s lips pushed him over the edge and Doumeki found his release, pouring himself out as deep inside Watanuki as he could get.  When that moment of bliss passed, he sagged against Kimihiro’s back.

They stood still and silent for a long moment before Doumeki gently pulled himself out of the younger teen.  Before Watanuki could run off anywhere, the archer pulled him to the floor and held him close.  Head buried in the Seer’s shoulder, Doumeki pressed a startlingly gentle kiss to Watanuki’s skin, all his anger having flowed out of him with his release.

 

With this one small kiss, Watanuki felt his heart tumble and fall in his chest, and right then, he knew he’d always loved Doumeki.  Angry that he’d just now realized it, tears welled up in his eyes.  Just then, the archer pulled away and looked down into his face.

 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, eyes never leaving Watanuki’s.

 

“You regret this?” Kimihiro whispered back, sitting up.

 

“Never.” Doumeki replied.  “I just…” he sighed, his fingers lightly trailing the bruises already forming on his lover’s arms.  “I should have been gentler.”

 

Watanuki nodded and the tears began to slide down his cheeks.

 

“Do you…?” the archer murmured, heart seizing in his chest, unable to finish the question he’d already been asked.

 

“No.” Watanuki shook his head.  “I just now figured it out.  I’m always the last to know.”

“Ah.” Was all Doumeki said as he pulled Watanuki back into his arms, fully understanding.  Kimihiro studied him for a moment, thankful that Doumeki knew him better then anyone else, and that no other words were needed.  With a deep sigh and rueful smile, he yelled out, “Don’t just say ‘ah’, you moron!”

 

“Shut up.” Doumeki replied, kissing the top of his lover’s head.

 

“And next time, you are taking me out to dinner first.” Watanuki informed him, poking him in the chest.

 

“Are you hungry now?” Doumeki asked mildly, looking down at the Seer who still lay securely in his arms.  “Because there’s that noodle shop just around the corner…”

 

“You perv!” Watanuki shrieked as he struggled not to laugh.  Doumeki only smirked, not ready to let his lover up yet.  A long, comfortable silence ensued, and the archer found himself on the verge of sleep.

 

“Hey, Doumeki?”

 

“Hn?”

 

“I’ll wait next time.” Watanuki whispered before pressing his lips against the older teen’s.  Pausing only a moment to give his Kimihiro a soft half smile of gratitude, Shizuka kissed him back.


	3. Just Another Price

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Guilt  
> Rating: PG
> 
> This takes place right after Watanuki has his first break down about whether or not his life is real or if its a dream. I think it was in Volume 13 or 14 but I'm not sure.

He awoke in his room at the shop and couldn’t stop the flow of tears.

“I thought you’d made peace with this, Watanuki.” Yuuko murmured softly from the door.

“I just realized something is all.” He sniffled, pulling himself into a sitting position on the futon.

“About Doumeki?” she asked, sitting on the floor next to him.

“What makes you think it’s about that jerk?!” he demanded, wiping furiously at his face.  “Besides, it all his fault!”

“What is?” the witch asked, forcing the amusement from her voice.

“That he- that he _sees_ too much.  About me, I mean.  He knows.  He’s knows something’s wrong, and he’s working his way up to asking about it.” Watanuki stammered out.

“So?”

“And he just… he just _cares_ about my well-being, and he won’t take anything but the truth as an answer.”

“So?” she asked again.

“And he _deserves_ the truth.  I owe him that much, at least.”

“But when he asks, you’re not going to tell him.” Yuuko stated, watching the boy closely.

“No, I’m not.  I won’t.” Kimihiro replied, pulling his knees up to his chest.

“Why?”

“If he understands- if he _knows_ , then maybe he’ll think that all his suffering was for nothing.” The teen said softly, burying his face in his knees.

“You know he won’t think that, Watanuki.” Yuuko chided gently.  “So what are you really worried about?”

“He can’t save me from this.” Kimihiro blurted out and looked up at her.  “And knowing that- it’ll hurt him too much.  He can’t ever know, Yuuko-san.  I have to protect him this time.”

“This is your wish, Watanuki.  Your guilt at having to lie to him is the price you have to pay.” She told him, fighting to keep from reaching out to him.  There was no room for sympathy in this moment, no way to fight the rules that came with her position.

“I know.  I accept it.” He whispered brokenly as the tears started anew.  “I just don’t like it.” 

Then her role as wish granter was fulfilled for the moment, and she softly stroked his hair by way of comfort, as it was the only thing she could give for free.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Hope  
> Rating: PG

It had taken three long hours of sitting on a cold metal park bench for Yuuko's client to show up.  (Of course Doumeki's presence had made the whole night even worse)  A quiet young man with bright silver hair stepped from the shadows and Doumeki instantly shifted his position so that he was standing in front of Watanuki.  With an annoyed huff, the Seer pushed past him.  
 "Yuuko-san sent us." Watanuki began and the other boy held out his fist.  Confused, the Seer held out his hand, palm up.  Automatically, the client dropped a small, plain silver ring into his hand.  The young man smiled now.

"Give Yuuko my regards." he said softly and disappeared.

"That was strange." Watanuki commented, slipping the ring onto his pinky.  
 "Is that really a good idea?" Doumeki demanded, studying Kimihiro's hand.  The Seer rolled his eyes.

 "It's fine.  I don't feel anything from it."  
Doumeki looked unconvinced but said nothing.  They began to walk towards the shop.  
 "Do you have practice during lunch tomorrow?" Watanuki asked suddenly.  
 "No.  Not until the end of the week.  Make me lunch." came the calm reply.  
 "I will." Kimihiro answered simply, and Doumeki gave him a sidelong glance.  
 "Make inarizushi."  
 "I was going to.  I know it's your favorite." the Seer answered with a sigh.  "You don't have to keep telling me."  
The archer stopped then and simply stared.  Quickly, Watanuki replayed their conversation in his mind, blushing a brighter and brighter shade of red with each passing moment.  
 "WHAT DID YOU MAKE ME SAY?!" the Seer cried, glaring fiercely at the other teen.  Suddenly, there was a flash of understanding in those perfect gold eyes.

“Do you like making lunch for me?” the archer asked, one eyebrow raised.

“Yes, I-“ Kimihiro clamped a hand over his mouth.  Doumeki smirked, seemingly satisfied, and began to walk again.  Watanuki reluctantly followed, still glaring.

“What the hell is going on?!” he demanded as he caught up to the archer.

“It’s obvious.” Came the reply. 

“YOU ARE SO USELESS SOMETIMES, I CAN’T BELIEVE IT!” Watanuki yelled, arms flailing everywhere.  “AND I KNOW YOU DO IT ON PURPOSE, YOU CREATIN!”

“True.” Doumeki told him calmly.

“YOU’RE NOT SUPPOSED TO ADMIT IT, YOU MORON!”

The archer shrugged.  Watanuki seethed. 

“The ring.”

“I KNEW THAT!” Kimihiro shouted and reached for his hand. 

“Do you actually hate me?” the archer interjected, grabbing Watanuki’s arm to keep him still.  The sudden urgency in Doumeki’s eyes made him compliant to the manhandling.

“No, I-“ Kimihiro broke off and shook his head.  “No, I don’t.”

Doumeki’s eyes bored through him then, and Watanuki was suddenly terrified that the archer could see through all his defenses and just _know_ his every secret.  Then the moment was over and Doumeki released him.  Quickly, he slipped the ring from his finger into his pocket and they resumed their walk in silence. 

After several blocks, the archer turned to him.

“Give it to me.” He ordered.

“Why?” the Seer snapped.  Instead of answering, Doumeki merely held out his hand.  Annoyed, Watanuki glared for a moment before dropping the ring into the other teen’s palm.  “If you lose this, you’re paying Yuuko-san all by yourself.”

Doumeki nodded as he slid the ring onto his pinky.  The tiny circle of metal wouldn’t even fit of over his first knuckle, but he figured it was good enough.

“Ask me something.”

“Wh-What?” Watanuki stuttered.  “Why?”

“Because I took advantage of you.”

Watanuki stared at him incredulously.  He wanted to agree, just to be mean, but the other teen so serious and so bothered by it, that Kimihiro couldn’t find it in himself to do it.  He sighed and shook his head in the negative.

“It’s fine.” He finally said, waving his hand dismissively and walking away.  Doumeki grabbed his arm.

“No.  It’s not.”

Frowning, Watanuki studied the taller teen and saw the determination in the thin line of his lips.  He sighed again.

“What’s your favorite color?”

“Blue, but that’s not good enough.”

“Yes it is!” he snapped at his protector, trying to pull his arm back.  “Besides, Yuu-“

“Ask me something that matters.”

Watanuki growled at him a little before falling silent to consider Doumeki’s demand.

“Did the questions you asked me really matter to you?” he asked softly.

“Yes.”

“Would you really care if I’d said I hate you?”

“You really are an idiot, aren’t you?”

“WHAT THE HELL KIND OF ANSWER IS THAT?!”

“An honest one.”

“I WANT A REAL ANSWER, DAMNIT!”

“I couldn’t take it if you hated me.” He replied, stunning Watanuki into silence and then pulling the ring off of his finger.  He placed it into the Seer’s palm, his hand gentle as he folded the other teen’s fingers around it.  “We should be getting back now.”

Kimihiro merely nodded, and followed along silently, still processing what Doumeki had said. 

“You should make me breakfast tomorrow too.” The archer told him a few minuets later.  “Pancakes.  I’ll be by early.”

“WHAT?!”

Pancakes.” Doumeki replied helpfully.

“THAT’S NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN, YOU BOTTOMLESS PIT!” Watanuki yelled, and stormed off ahead.  Doumeki watched him go, a small bit of warmth that he recognized as hope settling in his heart.


	5. Sudden Realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Love  
> Rating: PG

 

 

It was a perfectly average day (as average as any of Watanuki’s days got, anyway) and he was cleaning some of the lesser used rooms in the upstairs of the shop.  Humming quietly to himself, Watanuki let his thoughts wander freely over the events of the day. 

He thought of Himawari-chan’s sweet smiles and Doumeki’s annoying smirks.  He thought of the intensity of those gold eyes when he’d been saved (again) on his way to Yuuko-san’s.  Then he couldn’t help but think about feel of that smug jerk’s hands on him as he’d been pulled to safety (warmth and strength and a bit of desperation).  And who could forget that flash of profound relief in Doumeki’s eyes when the spirit had been vanquished.  With a sigh, he wondered at the strange warmth that spread through his chest when he thought of that look.

And then it hit him like a ton of bricks.  (The vase he’d been cleaning slid from his suddenly boneless fingers to shatter on the hardwood floor.)  He was completely and hopelessly in love with Doumeki Shizuka. 

Watanuki vaguely heard Yuuko’s gleeful shout of “He finally realized it!” from down stairs and the girls’ joyful echoing of “Finally!” and “Realized it!”. 

After a few minuets of silence had passed, the witch decided her employee had had enough time to come to terms with this new knowledge.

“That vase is coming out of your pay, Watanuki.” She called sweetly.  Another moment passed before a loud thump (which sounded suspiciously like someone stomping his foot) and a screeching “How is that fair?!  THIS IS ALL HIS FAULT!” sounded from upstairs.  With a satisfied smile, Yuuko raised the sake glass to her lips.


	6. The Importance of Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Pride  
> Rating: PG-13

Doumeki had invited himself over to dinner, and while Watanuki had been ranting about the archer’s rudeness, audacity, annoyingness and lack of intelligence, he had forgotten to say no (again).  As they walked, Shizuka tuned out the tirade (but still added the occasional “hm”, just to be irritating) and simply watched Watanuki flail and glare, noting how the excursion tinged his cheeks pink.  Which of course made Doumeki wonder what else he could do to make his friend's cheeks turn that color.

Distracted by his pondering, he didn’t realize anything was wrong until Watanuki became abruptly silent in the middle of a sentence.  The archer looked over to see a delicate rope of black smoke wrapped around the other teen’s throat.  Panic filled him as he reached for it, the smoke losing its shape when he touched it.  Watanuki sucked in a desperate breath as Doumeki shoved him behind himself.

A snarl filled air and the creature appeared, anger apparent in its pupil-less red eyes.  It sat on the ground, hunched over like an ape, long claws digging into the sidewalk.  It growled again, the leathery black skin of its face parting to expose yellowed fangs.

In one smooth, fluid motion Doumeki had his bow in place, and pulled back the string.  At the first sign of movement, the thing lunged towards the archer.  Even as the arrow tore through it, and its form began to dissipate, it still moved foreword.  It’s claws, the last tangible part of its being, slashed across Doumeki’s abdomen.  Watanuki stared, helpless, as the creature disappeared and Doumeki fell backwards against him.  Without thinking, Kimihiro wrapped his thin, shaking arms around his protector and sank to the ground.  He opened his mouth to scream for Yuuko, but she was already there, pulling Doumeki from his arms.

 

It was dark when Shizuka opened his eyes.  He recognized the room immediately.

“If you hadn’t hit it already, I wouldn’t have been able to save you.” Yuuko murmured from his side.

“Watanuki?” he asked, shifting to look at her.

“Safe.  Making you something to eat.”

“It’s my debt.” He told her, trying to sit up.

“His wish, his debt.” She replied, watching him without emotion.

“The price?”

“Your scars.”

Doumeki closed his eyes and wondered how Kunogi would feel.  She had, after all, paid so much to keep Kimihiro unscarred.

“Can I wish for them back?”

“No.”

His hands curled into fists at his sides.

“Why did he do it?  What was the point of Kunogi-“

“He needed the proof.” She interrupted him softly.

“Of what?  Of my failure?”

With a sad smile, the witch reached foreword and laid a hand against his cheek.

“He needs the proof that he can save you too.  It gives him pride.”

“I don’t like it.”

“He already knows.” She answered as she pulled her hand away and got to her feet.  “You must now decide how to go foreword.”

“Yuuko-san?” he called.

“Hm?” she asked at the doorway.

“There’s a bottle of plum wine in my grandfather’s cellar.  I’ll bring it by tomorrow.”

“That will be perfect.” She replied, and left him alone.

Only a few moments passed before Watanuki swung into the room, a large serving tray in hand.  He paused when he saw Doumeki sitting up, awake.

“Why are sitting up?!  Don’t you know anything?!” he exclaimed after a moment, and set the tray down.  “Lay down, damn it!  Rest!”

“Let me see.”

Watanuki’s glare turned angry as he pushed Doumeki back down onto the bed.

“Just shut up and rest.” He snapped.

Ignoring the other teen, Shizuka simply tugged up Kimihiro’s shirt.  Watanuki went completely still as Doumeki gently traced the four deep scars that ran from his ribs diagonally down to his hip.

“Does it hurt?” Shizuka asked softly.

“No.” Kimihiro replied, gently pulling the other teen’s hand away and fixing his shirt, his mismatched eyes never leaving Doumeki’s face.  Shizuka thought of his anger, at himself for failing, at Watanuki for wishing, at Yuuko for granting, and then pushed it all away as the witch’s words came back to him.  He knew then that he’d let his anger go, because, thinking of all of his own scars gathered since he met Watanuki, Shizuka knew of the importance of pride.


	7. To Remeber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Pain  
> Rating: PG-13
> 
> This is set later in the story when Watanuki starts forgetting a lot of things. This is sort of an AU-ish future. (When I wrote this and all the other chapters, volume 13 was the latest out)

The snow had stopped hours ago, the wind dying with it, leaving the night with a silence that only winter can bring.  Everything was still; moving felt like a type of sacrilege.  The teen stood on the wooden porch, his feet bare, while his mismatched eyes focused on the glowing orb of the full moon.  Even she seemed trapped, frozen in place in the stillness of the night. 

“What are you doing out here?” Shizuka demanded as he stomped onto the porch, breaking the trance Watanuki had been slipping into.  Gently, the older teen wrapped a thick blanket around his charge’s shoulders. 

“Just trying to remember something.” Kimihiro murmured, eyes once again straying to the moon.  Something in Doumeki’s chest froze, and it had nothing to do with the weather.

“What is it?” he managed to ask, unable to look away from the other teen’s face.

“I can’t remember when I fell in love with you.” Kimihiro whispered and looked at the ground.  Despite the pain that was beginning to break his heart, Shizuka wrapped his arms around the shorter boy’s thin frame.

“It doesn’t matter.” Doumeki whispered.  Watanuki pulled away, eyes burning in that way that came less and less often.

“It does matter!” Watanuki insisted, stomping his foot a little.  It was then Doumeki noticed it was bare.

“Where are your shoes?!” he demanded, scooping up Kimihiro and marching back inside.  “I forgot them.  And don’t change the subject!” came the surly response as Doumeki set the other teen down on their futon. 

“It doesn’t matter.” He said again as he dried Kimihiro’s feet with a towel and slid thick blue slippers over the freezing appendages.  Sighing, Watanuki leaned forward and set his hand against Doumeki’s cheek, guiding the other teen’s man's face until their eyes met.

“What if I forget that I love you?” came the desperate, whispered question that had haunted him for days.  Shizuka tugged the blanket away from Kimihiro’s body, and pulled him close.

“Then I’ll just annoy you into it all over again.” Came the rough, murmured reply.

Kimihiro thought about it for a moment before nodding, unshed tears burning the back of his throat.

“I believe you.”

Weary now, Kimihiro rested his head in the crook of Shizuka’s shoulder.  Slowly, Doumeki picked him up and settled him into the center of the futon.

“I’ll be here when you wake up.” He said softly, smoothing Kimihiro’s hair away from his eyes.  Watanuki nodded once before drifting off to sleep.   Like most nights, Shizuka wouldn’t sleep (too afraid that Kimihiro would be gone when he awoke) and instead took his lovers hand and settled in to wait for morning.                                      


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Envy  
> Rating: PG-13
> 
> This is set between volume 10 and 11. This one... is more jealousy then envy but I couldn't shake the idea. I think jealousy is caused by envy though and that's the idea I tried to get across.

“I’ve-I’ve admired you for a long time.” The girl stammered, worrying the ring on her left hand in a nervous gesture.

“Thank you, but-“ Doumeki began politely.

“Please just give me a chance!” the girl interrupted.  “I really love you.  I know I could make you happy.”

“I’m sorry.” Doumeki replied.  “But I can’t except your feelings.”

“Just give me a day to prove it to you.” She insisted, taking a step closer and placing a hand on his chest.

“No.” the archer said, more firmly now, gingerly grasping her wrist and pulling it away from his person.  Before he knew what was happening, the girl took another stop closer and pressed her mouth to his.  It was just at that moment that Watanuki happened to swing around the corner of the building.  He stopped short, mouth falling open as rage began to build.  Doumeki was already pulling away as his vision split and he saw himself through his right eye.  Dread balled in his stomach as he turned to face Watanuki. 

“Practice, huh?” Watanuki growled, hands balling into fists.  “You’ve been making me late for work for _this_?”

“Watanuki-“

“Shut up!” the other teen snapped, turning on his heel and stomping away.

“Oi!  Wait-“ Doumeki began.

“Just leave me alone!” Watanuki shouted over his shoulder and broke into a run.  Doumeki stood still as he watched him go, confused by the entire situation.  Slowly, he turned back to study the girl, who was now crying softly.

“I’m sorry!” she blurted out.  “I didn’t realize-“

“It’s nothing.” He cut her off, voice betraying none of his feeling.  Without another word, he walked away.

 

“My, my, Watanuki!  What has Doumeki-kun done this time?” Yuuko asked as he stormed into the shop.

“It’s not like everything in my life revolves around that dumb jerk!”

“Is that so?” she asked mildly, taking a sip of tea.

“YES, IT IS!” he growled, snatching his apron out of the closet.  “LIKE I CARE WHAT THAT BASTARD DOES IN HIS SPARE TIME!”

“Of course you don’t.”

“And if he wants to go around kissing some-some _tramp_ , well, that’s his business, and I couldn’t possibly care any less!”  Expertly he ignored his employer’s delicately raised eyebrow (also known as her “oh really?” look), Watanuki tied a handkerchief over his unruly hair.  “I’m only angry because he had the _audacity_ to make me wait for him while he- while he- ARG!!  JUST THINKING ABOUT IT MAKES ME ANGRY ALL OVER AGAIN!”

“Poor Watanuki-kun!” Yuuko sang out, touching a hand to her cheek.  “He doesn’t even realize he’s jealous!”

“Jealous!”  “He’s jealous!” The girls chortled merrily, dancing around in a circle.

Watanuki dropped the pan he’d been holding.

“Who would be- How can you- LIKE I’D EVER BE JEALOUS ABOUT THAT STUPID BASTARD DOUMEKI!!” he screeched, his whole face turning a brilliant shade of red.

“Of course you are!  You envy the girl, right?”

“If I envied her that would mean that I’d want Doumeki to kiss me!”

“Exactly!” she replied, clapping her hands together happily.

“I DON’T WANT THAT!”

“Really?” she asked, her lashes fluttering.

“YES, REALLY!”

“Are you sure?” she pressed, leaning closer to him.

“THAT’S IT!  NO ALCOHAL FOR YOU FOR A WEEK!”

“Watanuki-kun is so mean!  He used to be such a good boy!” she wailed while her employee ignored her and stormed into the kitchen.

 

The rest of the evening passed in much the same way.  Watanuki attacked the entire shop in a whirlwind of cleaning frenzy, working off his anger through the dusting cloth.  By the time he had finished and bid Yuuko goodnight, he was exhausted.  All he wanted was to go home and go to sleep.  Obviously, Hitzusen had other plans.

Watanuki swung out of the gate, all speed and determination.  He got about five feet before a familiar and hated word stopped him in tracks.

“Oi.”

He whipped around to face his enemy, rage obliterating any sign of exhaustion.

“You didn’t even notice me.” Doumeki began, frowning.  “What if-“

“DON’T YOU DARE EVEN THINK ABOUT LECTURING ME!” Watanuki yelled.

“You-“ the archer began.

“What are you even doing here?” Watanuki snapped.

“Walking you home.”

“Who asked you to?”

“She did.” He responded, nodding towards the shop.

“Well, then, I’m pouring every last _drop_ of liquor in that shop DOWN THE DRAIN!” he yelled towards the shop, not caring that his employer would probably punish him just for the threat alone.

“Let’s go.” Doumeki said, starting forward.

“You are not going anywhere with me.” Watanuki said through clenched teeth.  “Go home.”

“No.” Doumeki responded, walking up next to the other teen, ready to grab him if he tried to make a break for it.

“It wasn’t a question, idiot!” Watanuki hissed, arms flailing.

“What, exactly, are you angry about?” Doumeki demanded abruptly.

“Nothing!” Watanuki snapped, refusing to be unnerved by the sudden intensity of Doumeki’s gaze.  “I just want you to leave me alone!”

“ _Why_?”

“Because you’re annoying!  And rude!”

“And?”

“And you made me wait around for you so you could make out with some tramp behind-“

“We weren’t ‘making out’.  She kissed me, and I pulled away.”

“Eventually, yes.  I saw.” Watanuki retorted.

“It’s not like I wanted her to do it.”

“Yeah right!  I’ve seen your reaction time, Doumeki Shizuka!  If you can fire an arrow and kill a hungry spirit in less time then I can blink, I’m sure you could’ve avoided a high school girl’s mouth if you’d wanted to!”

“That’s a completely different situation.  You are in danger those times.  I have to be fast.”

“So, because I wasn’t about to die, you couldn’t have, I don’t know, taken a step to the left?” Watanuki demanded.  Doumeki stayed silent, his eyes narrowing into slits.  A small warning bell went off in the back of Watanuki’s head, warning him that only ever happened when Doumeki was extremely angry.

“I didn’t want her to kiss me, damn it!” Doumeki growled suddenly, grabbing Watanuki by the shoulders.

“That’s not even what I’m mad about!” Watanuki shouted back, trying to pull away.

“Really?”  Because it seems-“

“Don’t even finish that sentence!  I DON’T CARE WHO YOU KISS!”

“Really?”

“YES, REALLY!  YOU CAN KISS WHOEVER THE HELL YOU WANT TO, YOU STUPID JERK!”

A strange look came over Doumeki’s face, instantly replacing his anger.  The sudden change startled Watanuki enough that he stopped fighting the other teen’s hold.

“I have your permission, then?” Doumeki asked quietly, eyes never leaving Watanuki’s.

“What?” the other teen responded dumbly.

“To kiss anyone I want?”

“Sure.  Yes.  Whatever.  It’s not like I-“

His words were abruptly cut off when Shizuka leaned in and covered Watanuki’s lips with his own.  Suddenly, every thought in Watanuki’s head completely abandoned him.  The only things he could focus on was the softness of Shizuka’s mouth against his, the way the other teen’s hands slid down his sides to grab at his waist and pull him closer.  As quickly as it had begun, it was over.

“Why-“ Watanuki began, paused to take a breath.  “Why did you do that?” 

Doumeki was silent for a long moment as he slowly searched Kimihiro’s face.  Unsure of what he was looking for or what he saw, Watanuki looked away.  “If you just did it to prove a-“

“You’re an idiot.” Doumeki cut him off, releasing him at last.

“ _I’m_ an idiot?!  You’re the one-“

“Be quiet, it’s late.”

“TELL ME WHY YOU-“     

“It’s pretty obvious.” Doumeki responded as he began to walk away.  “Figure it out.”

“Because you can’t keep your mouth to yourself?” Watanuki growled.  Doumeki sent him a stern look, traces of anger still lingering in his eyes.

“It’s the same reason you let me kiss you.” Doumeki said quietly.

“I- I did no such thing!” Watanuki sputtered and protested.  “You just, you just jumped at me, and, and- SHUT UP, I’M GOING HOME!”

And with that, Watanuki stomped away, leaving Doumeki to follow.  Smirking ever-so-slightly, the archer trailed after his charge, knowing that things between them would be just a little bit different tomorrow.    


End file.
